yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Trouble in paradise/Simba and Nala's argument/Rafiki shows up/He lives in you
Here is how Simba learned to be the true king in Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King. So, Simba and Nala had a quick heart to heart talk. Simba: Isn't this a great place? Nala: It is beautiful. But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to Pride Rock? Simba: (climbing into a "hammock" of hanging vines) Well, I just needed to... get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great. With that, he sounded almost as if trying to convince himself as well as Nala. Nala: (with her voice catching, as though barely under control) We've really needed you at home. Simba: (quieter) No one needs me. Nala: Yes, we do! You're the king. Simba: Nala, we've been through this. I'm not the king. Scar is. Nala: Simba, he let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands. Simba: What? Nala: Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water. Simba, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve. Simba: I can't go back. Nala: (louder) Why? Simba: You wouldn't understand. Nala: What wouldn't I understand? Simba: (hastily) No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata. Nala: (confused) What? Simba: Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen... Nala: Simba! Simba: (continuing, irritated) ...And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry? As Simba started away from Nala, walking on a fallen tree, she trotted back up to him. Nala: Because it's your responsibility! Simba: Well, what about you and Mheetu? YOU two left. Nala: We've left to find help! And we found YOU. Don't you understand? You're our only hope. Simba: Sorry. Nala: What's happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember. Simba: You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied? Nala: No, just disappointed. Simba: You know, you're starting to sound like my father. (walking away again) Nala: Good. At least one of us does. Back with Timon and Pumbaa, they were afraid of loosing Simba and Hakuna Matata. Timon: Ah, that's it, Buddy. We gave it our best shot, but he's a goner. Pumbaa: (hearing something in the distance) Maybe not...! Timon: You never give up, do you? Pumbaa: Look! As Timon looked, Simba became furious what Nala said before. Simba: Listen: You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through! Nala: I would if you'd just tell me. Simba: Forget it! Nala: Fine! With Simba storming off, Timon and Pumbaa watched from the sidelines. Timon: (excitedly) Pumbaa! Do you know what this means? Pumbaa: Uh, he can't express his feelings, and she has commitment issues? Timon: We won! Ya ha hahh! We split'em up! Pumbaa: And, uh, that's a good thing? Just when Mheetu got acquainted with Jiminy and his friends, Nala came with anger depression. Mheetu: Hey, Nala. How'd it go with Simba, Big sister? Nala: Not good, Mheetu. Jiminy Cricket: Why, what's the matter? Nala: He's not the Simba I remember. Big Mama: What'd you mean? Nala: We used to care for each other since we were cubs, I always thought he'd be very brave at heart. I tried to talk some since into him, but he'd just wouldn't listen. Big Mama: Nala, Darling, you listen to Big Mama and listen good. I know you mean well to Simba to return to be king, but I suggest you give him time, he'll come around. Scuttle: And to think Simba is just an ordinary lion we've ever met. Sebastian: Yeah, Mon, you're telling me. Meanwhile, Simba was pacing in a field thinking about the past. Simba: She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past. (looking up at the stars) You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault. As he bowed his head, choking back tears Rafiki was in a nearby tree chanting. Rafiki: Asante sana! Squash banana! We we nugu! Mi mi apana! Simba seemed slightly annoyed by the chant and moved away, Rafiki was elated by the sight of Simba, follows him. Simba lied down on a log over a pond, a rock disturbed the water, Rafiki is now in a nearby tree, starts his chant again. Simba: Come on, will you cut it out? But then, Rafiki was laughing, and doing random acrobatics in the trees nearby. Rafiki: Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back! (laughing) As Simba started walking away, Rafiki followed him. Simba: Creepy little monkey. Will you stop following me? Who are you? Rafiki: (in front of Simba, then right in his face) The question is: Whooo... are you? Simba: (startled, then sighing) I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure. Rafiki: Well, I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret. Asante sana! Squash banana! We we nugu! Mi mi apana! Simba: Enough already. what's that supposed to mean, anyway? Rafiki: It means you are a baboon, and I'm not. (laughing) Simba: (moving away) I think... you're a little confused. Rafiki: (magically in front of Simba again) Wrong. I'm not the one who's confused, you don't even know who you are. Simba: (irritated, sarcastic) Oh, and I suppose you know? Rafiki: Sure do, you're Mufasa's boy... Bye! Simba is surprised by this revelation, Rafiki disappeared off stage right. Simba: Hey, wait! Simba chased after him as he caught up, Rafiki is in a meditative lotus position on a rock. Simba: You knew my father? Rafiki: (monotone) Correction, I know your father. Simba: I hate to tell you this, but... he died. A long time ago. Then, Rafiki leaped off the rock over to a dense junglelike area. Rafiki: Nope. Wrong again! (chuckling) He's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow old Rafiki, he knows the way. Come on! Rafiki led Simba through the brush, he has trouble keeping up due to his size. Rafiki: Don't dawdle. Hurry up! Simba: Hey, whoa. Wait, wait. Rafiki: Come on, come on. Simba: Would you slow down? Rafiki is seen flitting through the canopy ahead of Simba, laughing hollowly and whooping. Simba struggled to keep up. Suddenly, Rafiki appeared with his hand held up right into Simba's face. Rafiki: STOP! Rafiki motioned to Simba near some reeds. He parted the reeds and points past them with his staff. Rafiki: Shh Look down there. Simba quietly and carefully worked his way out, he looked over the edge and sees his reflection in a pool of water He first seems a bit startled, perhaps at his own mature appearance, but then realized what he's looking at. Simba: (disappointedly sighed) That's not my father. That's just my reflection. Rafiki: Noo. Look harder. Rafiki motioned over the pool, ripples form, distorting Simba's reflection, they resolved into Mufasa's face when a deep rumbling noise is heard. Rafiki: You see, he lives in you. Simba is awestruck, the wind picked up. In the air the huge image of Mufasa is forming from the clouds. He appeared to be walking from the stars. The image is ghostly at first, but steadily gains color and coherence. Mufasa: (quiet at first) Simba... Simba: Father? Back with Timon and Pumbaa, they decided to come check on Simba. Pumbaa: Uh, he seems to be taking it kinda hard. Timon: Yeah, I know. Look, I... heh. But it's the best thing for us. I mean, for him! As the clouds gathered on the horizon, Timon turned away as they form into the face of Mufasa. Timon: Ooh, let's go, Pumbaa. I think this storm's coming to a head. Dissolve back to the sleeping stump, Timon is lounging on Pumbaa's belly. Timon: Hakuna Matata is safe at last, Pal, 'cause nothing's gonna take our boy away now. As for Mufasa, he begins to speak to Simba in spirit. Mufasa: Simba, you have forgotten me. Simba: No. How could I? Mufasa: You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life. Simba: How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be. Mufasa: Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king. Simba's face bathed in the golden light, showing a mixture of awe, fear, and sadness. Then, Mufasa was starting to fade. Mufasa: Remember who you are. Mufasa is disappearing rapidly into clouds, Simba ran into the fields trying to keep up. Simba: No. Please! Don't leave me. Mufasa: Remember... Simba: Father! Mufasa: Remember... Simba: Don't leave me. Mufasa: Remember... Simba is left out in the fields, there's just a cloud left where his father's image was. The wind tossed the grass restlessly as Rafiki approached. Rafiki: What was THAT? (laughs) The weather, Pah! Very peculiar. Don't you think? Simba: Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing. Rafiki: Ahhh. Change is good. Simba: Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long. Then, Rafiki whacked Simba on the head with his staff. Simba: Oww! Jeez! What was that for? Rafiki: It doesn't matter, it's in the past! (laughs) Simba: (rubbing head) Yeah, but it still hurts. Rafiki: Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it. He then swang at Simba with his staff again, but Simba ducked this time. Rafiki: Hah, you see!? So what are you going to do? Simba: First, I'm gonna take your stick. So, Simba tossed Rafiki's staff to the side. Rafiki: No, no, no, no! Not the stick! As Rafiki picked up his staff, Simba started running off. Rafiki: Hey, where are you going? Simba: (shouting back) I'm going back! Rafiki: Good! Go on! Get out of here! (laughed, hooted, and hollered as he held his staff above his head, a few shooting stars zing across the sky) Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225